Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom
by rumoryum
Summary: The sequel to Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins. Avery wants James and his friend Dino to make an alliance with Puerto Mico, however this will mean fighting redcoats, being exiled to Dragonspyre, crossing paths with an evil wizard and retrieving a crazy gorilla from a dangerous island. Can James survive? Rated T for violence. Out now: Pirate101 III- To Monquista.
1. Chapter 1- Tradewinds Skyway

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 1- Tradewinds Skyway

"You're back!" Captain Avery said, "So, did you find the treasure?"

"Yep," said James, who is now on crutches, "Here's the chalice. Nathaniel and his crew went to help Dust with something. Not sure what, though. My crew are having check-ups at the hospital. I won't be able to sail until their check-ups are finished, because I can't use the wheel while my leg's still broken and Ratbeard's the only one that can sail a ship with Gaspard dead and Emmett out cold."

"I see," Avery replied and he scratched his head, "Well, once your crew is ready, I need you to go and see the governor of Puerto Mico, in Tradewinds Skyway. Give him the chalice and I'm sure he will accept an alliance with this pirate haven. If he does accept, then this will become a pirate republic! The Monquistans, however, may demand more payment. For that reason, I have sent Dino to Puerto Mico, so that he can help you if this is the case. It will be hard to fight with that leg of yours."

Two months later, James' leg was fixed and better than ever, but Emmett was still in a coma. They had to leave without him. James and his crew (excluding Emmett and Gaspard's ghost, who stayed behind to look after Emmett) walked down to Skull Island Docks, where they saw Dino and his crew: Captain Two-Faced Dino Voss, Sarah Steele and... another crew member. James stared at him. Impossible. He was dead. How was it possible that Lucky Jack Russell was alive? He should have fallen through Cooper's Roost Skyway and into Darkmoor, were he would be torn to shreds by the vampires.

"Um..." James said, "Hello, Jack. How- er- are you?"

"Just fine," the dog replied, "You agree to take me to Flotsam, you push me off your ship to fall to my death and I crash land on a hard wooden ship sailing Cool Ranch causing a lot of pain for me. Yes, I'm perfectly fine."

"Err- Sorry?" James replied and Jack charged at him, only to be held back by Sarah Steele.

"Jack, just stop it!" the mouse shouted and when Jack wouldn't stop, she lost her temper and thumped him on the head. She is very short-tempered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am!" Jack replied clutching his head and James laughed his head off. Sarah lost her temper again and thumped him on the head as well.

"I'm sorry too!" James shouted.

"Right," said Dino, "We best be going."

As they boarded their ships: The Dashing Fortune and The Jolly Roger, Ratbeard couldn't stop himself from laughing at James. He was lucky Sarah was on the other ship.

Puerto Mico was generally quite a nice place. Just a few things that made it hard for the pirates: The doors were tiny and the monkeys were annoying. The governor's palace was just up ahead and as they walked in, a monkey wearing a top hat, a cloak and a purple and green outfit stopped them.

"Hello, Pirates," he said, "I am Majordomo. Can I assist you in any way?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, "We wish to see the governor."

"I see," Majordomo said, "Well, I can only let honourable people see the governor, and you, young lady, are one. Go and see the tailor on the other side of the room. He will make a suit for the mouse that is acceptable for her to see the governor."

Sarah walked down to the tailor, then walked into another room to get changed. Bonnie Anne went to help her, because she would probably need help because it's a Monquistan outfit and they're both girls, so it doesn't matter as much if they see each other naked. Then, Sarah came back wearing a yellow dress, beautifully made. Ratbeard's remaining eye widened. James saw him and nudged him.

"Shut it!" Ratbeard said to James when the did this and James chuckled. Sarah went upstairs to see the governor. When she came down again, she shook her head.

"No?" Majordomo said, "Well, I know a way you can persuade him. The gift made it possible for him to change his mind, but you must do him an incredible favour. Go to the church and speak to Bishop Hidalgo. He will tell you how to persuade the governor to make an alliance with Captain Avery. I know who you are. You're the pirate who robbed the Presidio. If you manage to do the favour needed, then I will pardon you of your crimes against Monquista. However, the Armada of Valencia will still hunt you down,"

The pirates then left the house to see Bishop Hidalgo.

Bishop Hidalgo stood on a platform not far from the entrance. They walked up to him and asked him how they could persuade the governor to make the alliance.

"There is just one way," Hidalgo said, "However, it will be very dangerous. I need to test you to ensure that you are strong enough for the job. Go out into Tradewinds Skyway and defeat five Marleybonian ships. Bring back five mainsails as proof of your feat."

"Let's be off then, Captain," Ratbeard added.

The redcoats were tough, not to mention the naval officers, who were used to the sky. They did manage to defeat five ships and deliver the five sails for Hidalgo to examine. However, a dog captain of the Marleybonian Navy captured them and took them to Port Regal as prisoners.

Major Murgatroyd walked towards the pirates.

"You are now under the custody of Marleybone," he said, "Starting in two weeks, we will execute all of you one by one and one a week."

He walked away and all the pirates were kept in a prison cell, awaiting their execution.

Two weeks later, James was taken to Skull Island Skyway, where he would be thrown into Avernus Skyway, just like he would have been with the Armada unless Boochbeard had turned up. Sadly, Boochbeard wasn't here this time. A redcoat walked up behind James and pushed him overboard. James fell to Avernus Skyway.

James' eyes opened and over him stood a man with long black hair and a long black beard. James sat up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name..." the man replied, "Is Malistaire Drake."


	2. Chapter 2- Enslaved

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 2- Enslaved

"Well," Malistaire said, "I've told you my name, what's yours, Pirate?"

James was frozen. Malistaire Drake was an evil wizard, a traitor to Wizard City bent on reviving his wife even if it means destroying the entire spiral doing it.

"Red James Hawkins," James said. He had to be bold, "Captain of The Dashing Fortune and former student of Kobe Yojimbo of MooShu."

"I see, well I need your help," Malistaire said and James looked at him, "I need you to get some ingredients to create a potion. This potion will help me defeat someone who is tracking me down. A powerful storm wizard from Wizard City. If I drink it, then it will boost my power a lot."

"What's in it for me?" James asked.

Malistaire replied, "Safe passage back to Puerto Mico. I trust your ship is still there? This could help you save your friends."

James thought to himself. All he had to do was get some ingredients together and he could stop his friends from being executed.

"Ok," James said, "Where can I find these ingredients?"

Only five ingredients. That's not too bad. First ingredient: Tail of a Bone Drake. James searched high and low, but he couldn't find any Bone Drakes anywhere. Then, he saw a whole horde of them in the sky. Malistaire knew James couldn't go out there without his ship. What was the necromancer thinking? Then, a bag went over his head.

He heard someone say in a Marleybonian accent, "Well done, Malistaire. Here's your payment. Now I'll take the pirate to Port Regal and sell him as a slave."

James didn't like the sound of that. However, he could use this to save his friends. He took the bag off his head as soon as Malistaire had walked away and held a knife to the Marleybonian's neck. It was a bulldog merchant.

"I'll go quietly with you on one condition," James said, "You ensure my friends are not executed. Is that clear?"

The bulldog nodded and said, "I have a friend that's an Admiral in the navy. I'll ensure that your friends are freed. What are their names?"

"Dino Voss, Bonnie Anne, Sarah Steele, Nanu Nanu, Lucky Jack Russell, Old Scratch and Ratbeard," James replied and they began the journey to Port Regal.

The Port Regal Market was hustling at the fact that a pirate with such a high reputation is being auctioned off as a slave.

The bulldog was shouting out prices until he came to a conclusion, "Sold! To Albert Graves for 100,000,000,000 gold!"

Albert walked up to the podium and collected James. Then, they walked to Graves Manor, for James to start his work as a slave and bodyguard.

"Right," Albert said, "I need you to clean every room in the house, do the washing up, do the drying up and then make my bed. I will go to the market to get you a sword for when you need to guard me from bandits and perhaps assassins."

With that, Albert left the house and headed back to the market.

Meanwhile, on the HMS Executor, Admiral Edward Nicholas was walking to the prison cells. He stopped and opened the cages of seven pirates.

"A friend of mine has requested your releases and I have granted them. That friend of mine is a bulldog merchant. He probably has a friend that's friends with you," Edward said and walked off.

"Friend?" Ratbeard said, "Could he mean Captain Hawkins?"

"Probably," Sarah replied, "I've heard from one of the redcoats that a bulldog merchant recently captured James and sold him as a slave to Albert Graves. We better go and save him!"

The pirates then ran to find the ship's deck to save James. On the deck, Admiral Nicholas was steering the wheel towards Port Regal. The pirates attacked the redcoats and naval officers and one by one, defeated them. Sarah ran to the wheel to kill Admiral Nicholas and commandeer the ship to Puerto Mico, but Major Murgatroyd intervened and prepared to kill Sarah. Ratbeard pushed Sarah out of the way and got cut himself. Not fatal, but very serious. Nanu Nanu then charged at Murgatroyd knocked him off the ship. Then, Nanu Nanu lowered the anchors so that they could save Ratbeard. Sarah pushed Ratbeard's chest to try and keep him breathing. Dino ran up to Admiral Nicholas and stabbed him from behind. He didn't notice that him and his crew were dead until it was too late, because he was too busy sailing the ship to Port Regal. Nanu Nanu lifted the anchor and Dino steered the ship to Port Regal.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, "We need to tend to Ratbeard!"

"Captain is Privateer," Nanu Nanu replied, "Captain heal hurt rat."

"Aye, but ye should keep tending to Ratbeard, while the rest of us look for Captain," Old Scratch added, "I an' I hope that he not be hurt."

James couldn't cope with this. He normally made Emmett do all the work, as he was part of the strict Marleybonian Navy. James used to be part of the Armada, but he and Egg Shen were favourites of Kane's, so they never did any work. He ripped off his slave scarf and ran to find his old clothes and his weapons. His clothes were in Albert Graves' wardrobe, but his weapons were on the HMS Executor, where he was captured and thrown into Dragonspyre. He searched the wardrobe and changed into his pirate togs, which were made so that he could hide Ninja Pig weapons in his clothes. His weapons, along with The Grinning Grouper and all of Dino's ships except The Jolly Roger were lost now. James still had The Dashing Fortune, but he had lost a lot of what he needed as a pirate. His weapons, one of his ships and- of course- his crew. They were soon to be executed by Major Murgatroyd if they haven't been already. Then, the door to the mansion exploded and there, among the rubble were his crew (minus Ratbeard, Gaspard's ghost and Emmett) and Dino's crew (minus Sarah Steele).

"That was unexpected," James said, "Now, let's get back to Puerto Mico."

The pirates walked out of the mansion, but there, standing in their way was a funny-dressed man with white skin, long black hair and a long black beard.

"Malistaire," Old Scratch said grudgingly.

"Scratch," Malistaire sneered as a reply.

James was confused, "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Aye," Old Scratch replied, "He be an ally of Dark Crawler, me former master."


	3. Chapter 3- Return to Puerto Mico

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 3- Return to Puerto Mico

"Yes, that's correct. I am an ally, though not an underling, of Dark Crawler. For that reason, I can't let you go, as the traitor is in your crew," Malistaire said and he waved his hand. Suddenly, a symbol of a black skull appeared in front of Malistaire. Once the symbol disappeared, a dark fairy appeared and charged at James. James fell back, unsure of what happened.

"This be Wizard City magic, Captain my Captain," Old Scratch said, "Only things that have something to do with magic can defeat it. Things like hoodoo and Ninja Pig Skills. Even guns work, as they throw electricity."

Bonnie Anne and James looked at each other. In order to save Ratbeard and get to Puerto Mico, they had to defeat Malistaire. James disappeared into the woods, to try and sneak up on Malistaire. Bonnie Anne rushed through the smoke to get into a perfect distance- safe, but close enough to get a good shot. The others just watched, as they had know power to defeat Malistaire. Lucky Jack Russell even hoped that Malistaire would kill James, but get defeated by another pirate. Malistaire knew exactly where James was going to attack and simply summoned a zombie to attack him. The zombie grabbed James by the face and threw him at a wall. James remained conscious, but some rocks fell on him. Anne then shot the zombie down, but as it was repulsed to where it came from, it sucked up Old Scratch's consciousness. Malistaire then summoned a 'Death Trap', which pushed Bonnie Anne to the floor, unable to move.

"That will keep you from interfering, young one," Malistaire said, "Now to finish business with Captain Hawkins here."

Malistaire walked over to James, ready to use his magic to remove James' soul, killing him. Then, a burst of electrictiy flew over to the evil wizard and hit him on the back. Malistaire naturally didn't like storm magic or any other type of electricity, so it hurt him badly. Malistaire, now in pain and on the floor clutching where he was shot, looked at a silver coin attached to his belt. He was waiting for something, but James didn't know what. More bursts of electricity hit Malistaire. James looked up to see who was keeping Malistaire down on the floor. The saviour was an otter, wearing a bowler hat and a red shirt, along with black shoes, beige trousers and a brown coat. Ensign Emmett had woken from his two month long coma. And close behind him was Gaspard's ghost who walked over to Malistaire and whacked him with his axe. Malistaire winced in pain.

"Ouch..." he said, "That hurts..."

"I can affect physical things now!" the ghost said, "I can fight once again! I can hurt people, I can break walls and I can touch what I couldn't touch until now! I am no longer just a thing to be seen, but now a born warrior as I used to be!"

The pain Malistaire was in caused the magic keeping Anne paralysed to wear off. Then, with her powerful sparquebus gun, she hit Malistaire with a large burst of electricity, much more powerful than Emmett's weak pistol fire. Suddenly, the silver coin on Malistaire's belt turned gold.

"To my Dragonspyre refuge," Malistaire said and he flipped the coin. As soon as the coin landed back into Malistaire's hand, Malistaire swirled into nothing. As he disappeared he said, "Goodbye, for now. But this will not be the last time we meet."

The pirates were confused, but they decided not to let it bother them and walked back to the HMS Executor. However, once they got there, they saw the ship starting to be burnt. They'd have to get back to Puerto Mico very quickly Puerto Mico if they were going to survive.

Captain Two-Faced Dino Voss wasn't the best pilot there was. James was the best on the ship, but he was busy healing Ratbeard. Dino was a better pilot than Jack and Emmett, but he wasn't as good as Ratbeard, let alone James. The other pirates had no idea how to pilot a ship, since in the Spiral it's more than just turning the wheel, but it's complicated so it's best not to get into the details. What made it harder, however, is the fact that all the Marleybone ships have turned their cannons on the HMS Executor. The pirates were nearly at Puerto Mico, but the HMS Executor has nearly sunk and Ratbeard was nearly dead. At last, James managed to heal Ratbeard and take the wheel. Ratbeard stood up and ordered a cannon fire at the Marleybonian Navy ships. Emmett and Anne shot any redcoats and navy officers that got close, but it wasn't enough. They were three inches away from Puerto Mico, but then the HMS Executor had finally had enough. The ship sunk, with the pirates unsure of what to do. Then, Old Scratch regained consciousness and looked at what was happening.

"Fear not, Captain my Captain. Let me work me art," Old Scratch said as he waved his wand. Suddenly, a hoodoo magic path appeared that went from the sinking HMS Executor to Puerto Mico dock. The pirates rushed across the path and were lucky to survive. They had made it back to Puerto Mico. On the next day, they would speak to Bishop Hidalgo, but for now, they had to rest, as they had had a long day.

The next day, the pirates walked into the cathedral, where Bishop Hidalgo was waiting.

"I received the sails ages ago," the religious monkey said, "What kept you?"

"We were captured by Major Martin Murgatroyd and Admiral Edward Nicholas, but we managed to escape," James replied.

"I see," Bishop Hidalgo said, "Well, there is one thing that the governor wants more than anything. Allow me to tell the tale. It all started with the ancient troggies and water moles that lived here and what they managed to build..."


	4. Chapter 4- The Tail of The Gold Monkey

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 4- The Tail of The Gold Monkey

"A long time ago, when the highly civilised Monquistans were still barabarians," Bishop Hidalgo began, "The ancient troggies and water moles of Skull Island built temples out of rocks. However, inside these rock temples, the ancients of Skull Island left a legacy- gold! Skull Island was full of it! Monquista decided, thousands of years after the deaths of the ancients, to conquer Skull Island and build a Monquistan Empire, to challenge the empires of Marleybone, Valencia and Polaris. Bold Monquistadors lead the conquest. Great names shone such as Criado, El Nebuloso and Monkey Hotay, but one name outshone all the others: Gortez. Gortez is a powerful gorilla, that helped Monquista gain their very empire. It was five years ago when Monquista became the rulers of Skull Island, and we were failing the war. But then, Gortez came. If it weren't for Gortez, we wouldn't have defeated the troggies. Our empire was large thanks to Gortez, but then, most of our empire slipped away from us after our war against Polaris. We could have gotten it back if Gortez was still here, but sadly he isn't. Gortez went to find more gold in an unexplored island along with an army of Monquistadors, led by Criado, even though Gortez was the leader of the expedition, and water mole labourers. If you want the governor to sign your treaty, you should follow him, to the Isle of Doom."

"The Isle of Doom? That sounds dangerous," Ratbeard said.

"Do not worry," Hidalgo replied, "The island was named after its initial discoverer- Dr. Victor Von Doom, who was unfortunately eaten by a giant snake. I have heard it's a lovely island, as long as you stay away from the savage water mole rebel tribes, the evil trees, the clockwork men and the troggy tribes with poisonous skin. Anyway, Gortez has gone crazy and built a tribe that he rules over. He has also discovered something of great value- The Gold Monkey- a giant monkey, made purely out of gold! I want you to capture Gortez and take this Gold Monkey and bring it to Puerto Mico. Good luck, Captain Hawkins."

The Dashing Fortune and The Jolly Roger docked at the Isle of Doom and the pirates walked into the gold mine, where they saw a Monquistan lying on the ground, nearly dead. All the Monquistan wore was a helmet and a fabric covering his private areas. James gave the monkey some food and he woke up.

"Thank you, Pirate!" he said, "I was so hungry, I ate most of my clothes."

"What's yer name?" Dino asked.

"Alfonso Del Mono," the monkey replied, "I came here with Criado, but he's been captured by the former king of Skull Island- Epp Epp Ork Ork Ah Ah- the troggy chief."

"That name is ridiculously long," said James.

"I know," Alfonso said, "That's why we call him King Ribbet."

"That's ridiculously stupid name," James said, "But it is better than Epp Ork Ah Cork Pork... err- I can't remember that name so King Ribbet is fine."

"Alfonso, get back to Puerto Mico," Ratbeard said, "We'll see to getting Criado back."

"Thank you, Pirates!" Alfonso said gladly, "I am greatly in your debt! Ah, but be careful! Some of the labourers have started to rebel against Monquista and they'll destroy anyone that's not with them, even if that person isn't against them either."

"Thank you Alfonso," Jack Russell replied and they walked up the mountain to find 'King Ribbet' and Criado.

The Rebel Water Moles were pretty tough. As soon as they saw us, they attacked. The pirates defended against the rebels and killed most of them, with all the blood and guts being spilled onto the floor. Eventually, none of the Rebel Water Moles left alive would dare challenge these pirates. Like she normally does, Bonnie Anne vomited at the sight of the remains of the rebels. After she was finished James decided to get them back on Monquista's side.

"Rebel Water Moles," James began, "I understand that you do not want to work for the Monquistadors, but you do not have to attack them. If you hadn't attacked us and let us pass through on our search for Criado the monkey, then I would let you be free, however I think reckless and arrogant beings such as yourselves should learn a lesson. Therefore, I will destroy all of you unless you return to retrieving gold from the jungle and delivering it to Puerto Mico. If I find you are not doing this, I will kill all of you."

The pirates then continued to the jungle, where King Ribbet lived. James enjoyed striking fear into the hearts of people, as he found it quite funny.

Sarah walked over to Ratbeard, "Your captain is quite a scary and merciless guy."

"Aye," Ratbeard replied, "We used to be enemies. I'll never make that mistake again."

Sarah laughed and James spun round. He walked up to Ratbeard, tapped him on the shoulder and did the eyebrow dance at him. Ratbeard punched James on the nose when he did this.

"Err- we still have some rivalry between each other though," Ratbeard said to Sarah when he saw her shocked face.

She smiled, "Nice punch. I did better when I thumped him on the head at Skull Island Docks, though."

"She's right," James said standing up and Ratbeard punch him again.

"Ouch..." James said, "Nah, that hurt more than Sarah's thump."

Sarah thumped him on the head.

"Let's just say it's a tie," James decided, "That way, you guys can stop punching me!"

"Oi!" Jack shouted, "The jungle's just up ahead hurry up, you three idiots!"

"Don't you dare call me an idiot!" Sarah shouted and she charged towards Jack, ready to thump him on the head.

Jack ran into the jungle, with Sarah close behind, leaving James and Ratbeard rushing to catch up with the rest of them. When they caught up with them, Jack was on the floor with a bruise on his head and Sarah was holding her fist in her hand. James hoped Sarah wouldn't attack the pirates when they had to fight Gortez and his tribe.


	5. Chapter 5- The Entrance Challenge

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 5- The Entrance Challenge

The pirates looked around the jungle, searching for any signs of King Ribbet. Suddenly, they heard a loud bang coming from a nearby cave. Dino walked over into the cave and looked inside.

"It be some o' Alfonso's friends," he said.

The pirates walked into the cave, where they saw injured and starving Monquistadors, who had eaten most of their clothes- just like Alfonso had. James walked up to one and tapped him on the back. The monkey turned around and jumped at the sight of the much larger James.

"Who are you?" the monkey asked, "Friend or foe?"

"Friend," James replied, "We're all friends. We met Alfonso Del Mono, who told us to help save Criado, while we were looking for Gortez. We have spare food. Have some."

James placed the food on the cave floor and the monkeys attacked it, leaving no crumbs behind. The monkey's thanked James and told him where to find King Ribbet. James thanked the monkeys and walked off with the rest of the pirates to save Criado.

The pirates looked through the bushes and trees, only to see that King Ribbet was about to kill a Monquistador in a ritual.

"That monkey... could that be Criado?" Emmett asked.

"Probably," Bonnie Anne answered, "But it looks like King Ribbet is about to kill the poor ape. We better go an' save him!"

The pirates then charged at the troggies. Ratbeard picked up Criado and carried him into the forest, where he will be fed and saved. Sarah duelled all of the troggies, but they didn't last very long, as she lost her temper again (don't ask why, she probably just does every now and then). James attacked King Ribbet, who was very powerful. The troggy kicked James into the back of the ritual area and went in for the kill, but James unsheathed his kunai and threw it at King Ribbet. The MooShu knife sliced straight through the troggy chief's stomach and killed him. However, it wasn't over. There were still troggies about, and they were even more riled up at the fact that their leader was dead. Bonnie Anne shot many blasts and killed many troggies, whilst holding in the vomit from the sight of King Ribbet's corpse. Then, the blast of her sparquebus gun died down and stopped. The fox's mouth opened in surprise and the puke hit the floor.

After she cleaned out her mouth, she said, "Oh, for God's sake, why does it have to be now?"

James stopped fighting troggies for a moment and looked at Anne, "What?"

Bonnie Anne knelt on the floor and opened up the back of the gun, "I need to change the batteries."

James was shocked, "It runs on batteries? That's pretty inconvenient!"

"Well, it's not going to make bursts of electricity appear out of thin air, is it?"

"Err..."

Then they heard a voice from the other side of the arena say, "All the troggies are dead now."

Then, a white troggy with a red Santa Claus hat walked out and shouted, "What the hell happened here?"

The pirates jumped, "You can talk?"

"Yeah," the troggy replied, "Unusual for a troggy, but I can still speak troggy, so it's alright."

He walked over to King Ribbet's corpse, "Who killed the boss?"

James raised his hand, "I did. My name is Captain Red James Hawkins of The Dashing Fortune."

"I knew Epp Epp Ork Ork Ah Ah wasn't worthy for me to follow," the troggy said, "You are worthy, Captain Hawkins, however. My name is Yule Trogg and I'd like to join your crew."

"I guess having someone who can speak troggy is useful," James replied, "Welcome to the crew, Yule."

Back in the cave, Criado was safe and sound.

"I thank you, Pirates," the Monquistador said thankfully, "Now, I know how to find Gortez. If you take the east exit of the jungle, you will come across some ruins. On the opposite side of the ruins is a gate with a funny-dressed monkey standing in front of them. His name is Diego Ramirez. Speak to him, and he will tell you how you can earn entrance to Gortez's tribe compound. Good luck, Pirates."

The pirates walked to the ancient ruins. The journey wasn't that bad, though they did have to fight off some cursed trees. However, before long, the pirates were in the ancient ruins. Before them, they saw beautifully decorated temples, but the sight was being ruined by the disgusting clockwork Armada, lurking around the site and digging.

"Don't worry," James said, "The clockworks are very short-sighted, so if we keep to the walls, we won't be seen."

It was difficult, but they managed to shimmy around the walls and escape fighting the Armada unnecessarily. The pirates turned ninety degrees and caught sight of a gate with a funny-dressed monkey in front of it. They walked up to him.

"Diego Ramirez?" Jack asked.

"Si, that is me," Diego replied, "What do you pirates want?"

"We want to take the test to see if we can enter the compound," Yule Trogg explained.

"I see," Diego said, "I will tell you what you need to do. In the temple over there is a golden coin. I want you to bring it here. It would be easier if the Armada wasn't here. Good luck."

The temple was dark and gloomy. The clockworks were everywhere and the task was extremely difficult for the pirates. They decided to charge at the Armada. The only ones who didn't charge were James, who threw a smoke bomb on the floor and disappeared, and Old Scratch, who summoned undead pirates to attack the clockworks. Then, James reappeared behind the Armada and threw shuriken blades into the hearts of the clockworks not defeated by the others. Then, he heard a clapping sound behind him. James turned around to see a familiar face.

"It seems you've improved, old friend," said the clockwork captain.

"Optimus Veridius," James replied, "Don't worry guys, he's not much of a threat now his doom energy is gone."

"That is incorrect, Hawkins," Optimus corrected, "When a clockwork releases his doom energy, he gets more powerful after every fight. Even if you survive today, I will fight more battles and eventually become powerful enough to take your life."

"My mistake, guys, he's a really big threat," James said and threw a kunai at Optimus.

Optimus simply held up his hand and the kunai just bounced back. James swore and threw a smoke bomb on the floor. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"It seems his advancing in power has made him a coward," Optimus muttered, "Now I'll deal with the rest of you."

The clockwork advanced towards the pirates. Then, a shuriken struck straight through Optimus' arm. Optimus spun around in shock.

"Me? A coward?" James asked, "Get your facts right!"

James threw another shuriken and Optimus held up his hand. The shuriken still struck straight through it.

"What?" Optimus asked in shock.

"A shuriken is more powerful than a kunai," James explained, "Especially when I throw it harder."

Optimus fell backwards and quickly got back up again, "This will not be the last time we meet, Hawkins. You are now a marked enemy of Captain Optimus Veridius." Optimus then dashed out of the temple, with speeds impossible for a normal clockwork.

"That idiot definitely has gotten more powerful," James murmured to himself.

Ratbeard ran to the chest at the back of the room and opened it.

"I found the gold coin, Captain!"

"Nice work, Ratbeard."

"We better get it back to Diego!" Bonnie Anne said.

"Aye," Dino said, "We best be going back."


	6. Chapter 6- Secret of The Gold Monkey

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 6- Secret of The Gold Monkey

James gave Diego the giant golden coin. Diego examined it.

"Well, it seems you've passed," the monkey said and he opened the gates, "Go on in. Find Alejandro Murrieta. He will test you to see if you're worthy to see Gortez."

"More tests?" Ratbeard asked, "Well, I guess we better get this over with."

The pirates cautiously trudged into the compound of Gortez's tribe and asked several Monquistans where to find Alejandro. After a while, they were directed to a monkey who was standing in front of a gateway to a temple. They walked up to him.

"Are you Alejandro Murrieta?" Lucky Jack Russell asked.

"Si, what do you want?" the monkey replied.

"We wish to be tested to see Gortez, your gorilla king," Sarah Steele explained.

"I see," Alejandro said, "Who is the captain of you pirates?"

Just before James and Dino stepped forward, Ratbeard rushed through from the back and held out his hand for a handshake.

"Captain Ratbeard, at yer service."

"Officer Ratbeard," James corrected.

"Excuse me?" Ratbeard asked.

"I forgot to tell you," James began, "When you joined my crew, I demoted you to the rank of officer, as a punishment for what you did."

"Oh," Ratbeard said and stepped back.

James and Dino stepped forward.

"We're the captains of the two allied pirate crews set up to create an alliance with... another land, however we need to see Gortez in order to make it work," James explained

"I see, well you must be tested to see if you're worthy of seeing Gortez," Alejandro explained, "Go and fight Ordaz, in the fighting arena. I will watch the fight, and if you win, I shall give you the final test. However, if you lose, you will be kicked out of the compound."

Ordaz was a large and powerful water mole, probably a former Waponi. The only pirates allowed to fight this beast of a water mole were James and Dino, so that made it harder. James and Dino decided to signal their communications to each other, so Ordaz didn't know what they were going to do and didn't gain an advantage.

'Attack him and find his weakness,' James signalled to Dino, 'Then signal me the point and I'll use Ninja Pig skills to penetrate it.'

'Aye,' Dino signalled back.

Dino unsheathed his twin daggers and charged at Ordaz. Ordaz blocked, but Dino could easily spot that something was hindering him. Ordaz was protecting a certain point. Ordaz back-handed Dino round the face and the swashbuckler went flying. Dino could easily spot that Ordaz was protecting his right hip, however.

'The right hip,' Dino signalled to James and James nodded and threw a smoke bomb onto the floor. Two minutes later, James reappeared and threw a kunai right into Ordaz's right hip. Ordaz spilt blood everywhere and finally went into shock because of blood loss.

Alejandro was amazed, "Amazing! Ok, time for your final test. James, I can see that you are the more powerful one. Go into the Cave of Spirits and touch the crystal. If the spirits appear and speak to you, then I will let you see Gortez. However, James is the only one that is allowed to touch the crystals. I shall go with you pirates, to ensure that there is no cheating."

Even more gloomy than the temple they had entered earlier, the Cave of Spirits would be completely empty if there wasn't a large crystal in the centre of the cavern.

"There's the crystal, Captain," Bonnie Anne said, "Touch it."

James carefully walked to the crystal and grabbed it. Suddenly, two swerves of light shone to the left of the crystal, but were then replaced by two ghosts. A man and a woman.

"Where are we?" the woman asked.

"I'm not sure," the man replied, but then he spotted Gaspard's ghost, "Gaspard! Are you dead?"

"Captain...?" Gaspard's ghost said, "Yes, I am dead, but there is a way I can be brought back, before I go crazy and get forced into the spirit world."

"Gaspard, what's going on?" James asked, "Who are these ghosts?"

"Captain, these are your parents," Gaspard's ghost replied.

James looked at them, "Mum? Dad?"

The ghosts looked back at him and said together, "James?"

James nodded.

"My, how you've grown since we last saw you," James' mother said.

"How many years have we been dead?" asked his father.

"Sixteen," James replied, "I'm eighteen years old now."

"Wow," James' father said.

"Listen, James," his mother said, "We'd love to stay and meet your friends, but it is painful to stay here. Find our memorial tombstone, in El Dorado, and we'll have all the time in the world to talk. Now, please. Let go of the crystal. We will be waiting for you. So are the other members of the Second Generation. Goodbye, my son."

"Goodbye," added his father.

"Bye," James said sadly and let go of the crystal. The ghosts disappeared.

"Unbelievable!" Alejandro said, "Now, I'll take you to see Gortez!"

"Wait," James said, "I need to ask Gaspard something."

"What?" Gaspard's ghost asked.

"I want to know the past of my parents."

"That is a long story," Gaspard said, "I'll tell you when we're back in Puerto Mico."

"Very well," James said, "Take me to see Gortez."

"Who are you? An assassin?" the gorilla king asked.

"I'm the pirate that robbed the Presidio," James answered.

Gortez was impressed, "You seem powerful and cunning. What's your business here?"

"I'm here to take you back to Monquista," James replied.

Gortez jumped from his throne, "If you pirates can defeat me, then I'll let you take me and one thing from my compound with you."

James got ready to fight, "I choose The Gold Monkey."

Gortez laughed, "You're just like those Monquistan fools. The Gold Monkey is not a treasure or a relic. I am The Gold Monkey."

James was shocked, "That's surprising. I'll just choose something else then."

Old Scratch pointed to a relic behind Gortez's throne, "Captain my Captain, I an' I spot a soul chain."

James looked at an excited Gaspard's ghost and said, "We'll take the soul chain if we win."

"What if you lose?" Gortez asked.

"We will leave and never bother you again," James decided.

"Deal," Gortez replied and the battle began.


	7. Chapter 7- Truth

Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 7- Truth

Gortez slowly approached the pirates. Even James and Ratbeard, who never had any idea about the true power of their enemies (and were normally never frightened at the enemy's strength), were petrified at the power of this crazy gorilla.

As Gortez approached, he explained why he betrayed Monquista, "As you know, I ventured to this island with the water mole labourers and my knights- along with Criado and his knights. We were triumphant in collecting the gold on this island, but then I went to the Cave of Spirits. There, I met the father I never knew. He told me that the ancients that built the temples were great, civilised beings. However, they were wiped out by the trees. Such mighty beings were defeated by a mere jungle. There is only one way to endure the jungle- to become one with it. Since then, I've heard voices in the trees, telling me what to do. That is when I decided to make the Gold Monkey Tribe. I must crush anyone that dares oppose me. That is why I will make you leave and never return. However, I hear the voices in the trees once again. They tell me about your strength and all the things that you have done previously. Training under Kobe Yojimbo, joining the Armada, catching Subodai seven times, betraying the Armada, robbing the Presidio and- of course- finding the lost treasure of Captain Gunn. For that reason, I will have the help of my children. Attack!"

An army of crazy monkeys and water moles attacked the pirates, mercilessly raising their weapons and charging at them. However, the pirates were powerful. They stabbed and stunned through the mass amount of warriors. The blood was spilled. The guts were revealed. Bonnie Anne was clenching her sick bag and Ratbeard was standing in front of Sarah Steele, ready to attack anyone who threatens her safety. Sarah was confused, but she decided to return the favour. Gortez clapped.

"Impressive. Very impressive," he said, "But now, you will die. You now face the great Gortez!"

A water mole survivor stood up and caught sight of Nanu Nanu, "Nanu Nanu, is that you?"

Nanu Nanu looked back, "Romba, friend!"

"You two know each other?" Gortez asked.

"Yes," Romba answered, "No matter who Nanu Nanu's enemy is, even if it is you- the mighty Gortez, I will always aid him."

With that, Romba leapt into the air and stabbed the shocked gorilla in the arm. For the first time ever, Gortez's blood was spilled onto the floor. Gortez fell back. Romba yanked his spear out of Gortez's arm, causing more blood loss. Gortez rested his head on the floor, trying to get used to this pain, so he could stand up once again. Romba raised his spear, ready to knock Gortez out, but then an arrow sped through Romba's side. Romba fell into the corner of the room, unconscious. The pirates looked back to see a crazy monkey crossbowman.

"Good work, Oscar, my child," Gortez said, proud of his underling, "Now, finish off these pirates and-"

"Oh, I missed," Oscar said sadly.

"What? You hit him," Gortez replied, now confused.

"I wasn't aiming for him, you imbecile excuse for a leader," Oscar said angrily, "You are a dishonourable warrior, getting knocked down just by a simple wound like that."

Gortez was shocked. His whole life he had been respected and admired, but now he was in a room full of people that didn't respect him, let alone admired him.

"I surrender," Gortez said, "I will return to Monquista, but I will never fight again. Take the soul chain too."

Gaspard's ghost smiled. He was going to come back to life.

One week later, in Puerto Mico, the newly revived Gaspard DeVole was searching for his captain. Then, he caught sight of a red-haired pirate dressed in red, talking to some people they had met before such as Alfonso Del Mono, Criado, Oscar and Romba.

"Captain!" the guinea pig cried, "Majordomo wants to see you!"

James acknowledged this and walked up to the governor's palace with Gaspard, where Majordomo was patiently waiting for them, along with the rest of the pirates.

"You have arrived. Very good. As promised, I have pardoned you of your crimes against Monquista," Majordomo said, "Simply deliver Gortez to Monquista and the king and queen will order the governor to sign your treaty. I will give you a week to prepare for your voyage, then I will tell you where to find the windstone to Monquista."

"Thank you Majordomo," James replied.

Outside the palace, Dino and his crew spoke to James.

"We best be going," he said, "I need to see Captain Avery. He has instructions fer me. Don't worry though, yer sis'll meet ye in Monquista City."

"Ok, thanks for your help Dino," James replied, "I'll make sure I meet up with Bex when en route to the prison of Zenda."

With that, Dino walked away with his crew. Ratbeard was sad and James could tell. He decided now wasn't the time to get on the rat's nerves. He could also tell that Jack was sad, as he never managed to get his revenge on James. Then, Gaspard walked up to him.

"Now," the guinea pig guard said, "Do you still want to know the story of your parents' past?"

"Yes," James replied. He hoped this would give a clue to this 'El Dorado' they had talked about in he Cave of Spirits.

"Very well," Gaspard said as he began his tale, "Quite a long time ago, during the Great Polarian War, there was a great member of the Marleybonian Navy- Captain Ivor Hawkins II- captain of Golden Falcon, a great and mighty Marleybonian Galleon. His career was going well, as he had been the cause of the victories of many naval battles. He was also the teacher of a navy officer called Nelson- who is currently one of the greatest Rear-Admirals there ever was and it seems he will become a Vice-Admiral very soon. Anyway, Polaris became allies with MooShu, so that Emperor Napoleguin could use the stormgate to Marleybone. MooShu also attacked Marleybone and jeopardised the safety of Golden Falcon. So, Ivor was mutinied and marooned on an island that is now the Scurvy Dog hideout, along with Nelson and all the other dogs that remained loyal to Ivor. Then, young Horace Avery rescued Ivor and brought supplies for the dogs. Nelson even managed to rejoin the Royal Navy. Avery then became Ivor's first mate as they built The Dashing Fortune. Ivor gained many crew members such as Margot Bauer (who became his wife), Jennifer Marrow and even Davy Jones himself. Ivor and Margot had five children- Ivor Hawkins III, Peter Hawkins, Wilfre Hawkins, David Hawkins and Thomas Hawkins. After Thomas was born, Davy Jones married Jennifer and had two children- Davy Jones II and Louise Jones. Then, Ivor and Margot died and Avery became the captain because Ivor III, Peter and David all left to become captains themselves, Wilfre died and Thomas was too young. After Avery retired and The Five Captains chose their successors, Thomas became the captain of The Dashing Fortune. His first mission was to find his missing crew member- Louise Jones. On his quest, he gained the name 'Crimson Tom' and when he found Louise, she was already a great pirate- Grey Lou. Lou became the captain of The Silent Folly, but still married Tom. Then, there was a storm and the entire crew of the two ships were killed. That storm was named 'The Flotsam Maelstrom'. Then, they built up their crews again and Thomas recruited me as his first mate, while Louise picked a crab named Birgus Latro. Then, Louise gave birth to her first child. She named him James, because that was what her former first mate was called. One and a half years later, she gave birth to another child- Rebecca, just because it was a nice name. You were given middle names too- yours was Michael and Rebecca's was Jennifer. In case your wondering why your middle name was Michael, it's because they were good friends with Dead Mike, while he was alive. Then Avery sent them to catch Deacon. It all went horribly wrong from then, with the deaths of all five of The Five Captains."

"Wow," James said, "Without the mention of The Flotsam Maelstrom, I probably would have fallen asleep. Now, we better get back to Skull Island. Avery's probably getting impatient, so we should pay him a visit. We can also find a place to stay for the week."

Then, they sailed back to Skull Island, to prepare for the voyage to Monquista.


End file.
